The Pokemon Games
by Tooltime92
Summary: What happens when the Hunger Games universe and Pokemon Universe collide? Read it to find out.
1. The Pokemon Games: Prologue

The Pokémon Games: Prologue

A boy runs through a forest with a Pokéball in his hand keeping his eyes open for his final opponent. A boy who is strong than him and has a much better Pokémon than him. Over the years this has been a common theme; the winner stalks his prey, while the prey is frantic to get as far away as possible.

An older boy flies over top the forest on a large orange dragon, "Neal! Let's end this!"

The boy called Neal pulls a spear and tosses towards the cocky boy who is flying in the air. It hits his Pokémon in the chest and it starts to crash towards the ground. The boy jumps into a tree while his Charizard crashes to the ground.

"Neal, I see you have a little fight in ya! I like it! Here is the Pokémon I stole from you!"

The boy tosses a Pokéball and a Nidorino pops out. He commands it to cut down the tree and it follows his command. The boy dives out of the trees way and faces Neal.

"Well, get out your mystery Pokémon, it's time to finish this! Nidorino, use poison sting!"

Neal dives for coverage from the trees. He looks at the final Pokéball, he has no clue which Pokémon is in there, but he hopes it's a good one. Neal releases the ball and out pops a Gengar! A poison sting hits Gengar in the arm. It is clearly pissed off now and sends a shadow ball at the Nidorino, and his trainer. This battle goes on for a few minutes, and Nidorino gains the upper hand. Gengar falls to the ground nearly ready to die. Neal's foe starts to charge Neal with a knife in his hand. Neal runs behind trees near his Gengar and gets a brilliant idea," Gengar, I'm sorry to do this, use Destiny Bond on that cocky Bastard!"

Gengar musters its little strength it has left and climbs to its feet while getting blasted by Nidorino's poison stings and shoots a mist into Neal's opponents face. "Now charge Nidorino Gengar!" Gengar launches itself towards Nidorino and jumps into the air. Nidorino then uses a thunder blast on Gengar, ending Gengar's life. Neal's opponent looks at Neal in horror and starts convulsing in pain. A minute after the convulsing stops a voice booms over the arena," CONGRATULATIONS TO NEAL JOHANSON OF THE SINNOH REGION! YOU ARE THE WORLD CHAMPION FOR THIS YEARS WORLD Pokémon GAMES!" Neal collapses to the ground, with his arms in the sky for his victory.


	2. Reaping Day

I flip off the television; I have had enough of the bologna that those people say about the glory of the games. They have been showing the highlights of some of the best tournaments in the games' history. They said that was the most amazing victory by any trainer in the history, I think that's a load of Snorlax dung. These people, for some unknown reason celebrate the most horrific event in the world, The Pokémon Games.

This year I am ten years old and I have the chance to be chosen to battle other young adults ranging from ages 10 to 18. My mother says that I will be fine that the other kids have more bids than I do for the reaping. Being a single parent after my deadbeat dad left us while I was just a baby, my mother tries to make me feel better, but there are a few problems with Pallet; it's a very small town, and we haven't had a champion since Samuel Oak and he is far beyond his prime. I have feared this day and this horrific event for as long as I can remember in my short life. I have seen dozens of children slaughtered each year. These kids, who have been my age or older, have been slaughtered by the strongest kids in an arena to please the overlords of our world. Some kids have no chance and are decimated once they set foot in the arena, while kids from the richer regions get to train on how to use the creatures given in the arena for almost all of their lives.

My mom sticks her head inside the living room, "Jacen, Its time to get around!" I get around and wash up, while my mother picks out appropriate clothing. I comb my hair, something I only do for special events. I could tell she was nervous, but I held strong because I knew that once I show weakness she will break and will never stop crying until after the ceremony. My pet, Growlithe, walks up and I rub its ears for a couple minutes before leaving him for the reaping. When we reach the outside edge of town I see my neighbor and best friend Sara. We walk with our parents and chat about how her Chansey is doing with their healing business that they run out of their home. The conversation helps pass the time as we soon reach the town square. All of Pallet gathers in the town square in front of Oak's lab (yea that's right a lab, not a gym). In general, boys would stand on one side, while girls stood on the other side, but we have so few children we all stand together. Our mayor, Mayor Ketchum, comes up to the stage.

"Welcome to the reaping for the 129th Annual Kanto Pokémon Games! Let us all welcome the Pokémon Professor, our only winner, Samuel Oak!"

The crowd is absolutely silent. We all know that this event is nothing to celebrate and most likely means certain death for the unlucky one of us who go into the arena. The older man walks onto the stage, waves to the crowd, and then slumps into a chair, pulling out a red electronic device and starts messing with it. After a few moments of awkward silence the mayor picks up.

"Alright, now the moment you have all been waiting for, Officer Jenny will pick out the lucky participant in this year's games!"

A woman in a blue walks onto the stage; she is one the many male and female clones who keep the control throughout the five regions. She gives a big, smiling wave to the crowd, who remains silent. She then reaches deep into a glass bowl with all the names. When she finally picks one out, she takes it over the Mayor Ketchum. Mayor Ketchum walks up to the microphone and everyone clenches up, hoping that they are not it.

"This year's tribute from Pallet in the Games is… Jacen Green!"


	3. Saying Goodbyes Aren't Easy

A cold shiver goes down my spine. Did he just say my name? The group of kids part ways so that I can make my way to the stage. A group of officers encircle me and we start to head to the stage. I'm trying to keep cool, but I just can't wrap around the fact that I have been picked as tribute.

I walk up the steps and over to Officer Jenny and Mayor Ketchum. I look to the crowd and see Sara collapsed in the crowd crying her eyes out. I feel myself about to lose control and I look to the mountains surrounding Pallet and ignore the crowd because if I look back into the small crowd, I'm bound to find my mother and break down on stage for sure. Mayor Ketchum puts his arm around me and says what he does every year, "Well it looks like we have another winner in the making Pallet!" which pretty much means this kid will probably be one of the first to die. I stand there for probably a minute of silence from the crowd that feels like forever. I'm about to leave when an applause rises out of the crowd and I turn to face the crowd. Do these people actually believe the junk coming out of his mouth?

I'm escorted off stage by Officer Jenny into a room where the tributes sit where they say their goodbyes before training with their mentors. I prepare myself because I know my mom will be coming in soon. I hear the door click open and Sara popped into the room. We embrace in the middle of the room. She starts to ramble about us being so close and always wanting more but I catch the most important words at the end of her rant, "I love you, please come back safe."

I tell her that I love her too and we embrace her again. I wish for this embrace to never end and then Officer Jenny comes in and pries her out of my grip and I am left alone in the room again. A few minutes later my mother walks in the door. At first she is calm but she sits down with me and breaks down crying and I end breaking down a bit as well, I mean I will be leaving her all alone, and she will be forced to watch me be tortured. There is no worse feeling for a parent. After a couple minutes she is done crying and she is stroking my hair.

"Jacen, I have to tell you," Tears start to well up in her eyes," Over these ten years you have grown to be like your father. He always said how great of a trainer he was, and maybe, if you win, he will come back to us… So try to win?"

I knew that she was trying to give me something to have hope in, so I nodded and gave her a long tight hug. Officer Jenny came in to take her out and she tossed me something from the back of her blouse; my favorite hat. I run past the officer and into my mom's arms. I break down crying with the hat in my hands. The officers drag her out of the room while restraining me so I stay in the room.

After several minutes of being alone I am escorted out of a back exit by an Officer. We walk along a dirt road back to an amazing looking home, the winner's village, with a large forest surrounding it. Out walks Oak, the man training me to die. The officers stand at the foot of his home as I walk in. Oak takes me directly through the house and out the back.

When I step out back I see a flock of Butterfree fly by and Oak says, "Welcome to the Oak Preserve, a place where Pokémon and people can live together in peace and harmony."


End file.
